Super High School Level Despair: North American Branch
The North American Branch of the feared Super High School Level Despair, is an organization in Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 2 and their formation would be seen in Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 0/2 -Death & Rebirth-, the group was one of the two branches of Despair that Junko Enoshima had created using various students overseas to spread the effects of the Tragedy across the world. By the events of Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 2, most of the the members of Despair were murdered by Patrick James Lowell and his Hope's City Liberation Front, leaving only nine students that roam Hope's City the two groups part of a three-way war between the Liberation Front and the Future Foundation. Description The group was slowly recruited over time by Junko Enoshima after she cemented the Super High School Level Despair overseas in the main branch of Hope's Peak Academy, unlike the brainwashing that she used on the members of despair overseas, she picked at most of their insecurities and some members slowly succumbed to despair. While other members joined the organization after feeling that they had nothing left to live for in the world because they felt like their futures would be dominated by their talents. However, after Douglas Dorian the former Super High School Level Student Council President was appointed as the leader of the group after he was the final one to be recruited after a failed attack against despair, he felt that Junko's vision of Despair was foolish and thus he started to plan with the other members of Despair to overthrow her in a coup d'etat and create a world where Despair would be the new ruling force in the world. Their plans were to create a new world order where they ruled it with the power of despair. The group planned the Attempted Mutual Killing game of the Student Council following The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy under orders by Junko, however the plan failed when the Student Council didn't murder each other and managed to escape however there was one death, Sara De La Serre, one of the members snapped and attacked both Patrick James Lowell and Daniel DeWitt and she was killed by Patrick after he punched her into the electrified gate. After the failure of the events, the members of Despair started to plan a more extreme method to spread despair, and thus the ultimate plan was created. The Massacre of Hope's Peak Academy would be the breaking point for The Tragedy in Hope's City leading to the deaths over 1,216 students caused by the Massacre and Tragedy. The members of Despair would later attempt to break into Hope's Peak Academy after it was converted into a survivor shelter for the remaining Super High School Level and Reserve Course Students, this only happened after Patrick James Lowell and Lucas Amano went overseas to kill the origin of Despair and gain revenge for the deaths during the Massacre. In the two year long gap, the group resorted to torturing the residents of Hope's City and the surrounding areas and spread despair across the continent as the European Branch of Despair dissolved into a Cult that worshiped both Hope, Despair and the neutral side, after Patrick came back overseas with the survivors and his new comrades. Despair once again attempted to spark a war with the Future Foundation which resulted in the Hope's City Riots and the founding of the Hope's City Liberation Front. Most members after the founding of the Hope's City Liberation Front fell to them thus leaving only nine members left, the hunt for despair became known as the Hunt for the Nine. Members -To be added- Trivia * There was originally supposed to be all sixteen members of despair to be fought in Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 2, but to cut back on writing times and characterizations of most of the members, half of them were killed off and those deceased members will be featured in ''Danganronpa: Infinite Despair 0/2 -Death & Rebirth-'' to give more of a backstory. Category:Groups